1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logo display, and particularly to a logo display for displaying a logo symbol with light emitted from an LED light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, logo displays can be sorted into a non-luminous type logo display and a luminous type logo display. With respect to the non-luminous type logo display, it cannot be seen and cannot work when there is not enough external light introduced therein.
With respect to the luminous type logo display, it usually adapts a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as a light source. However, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp has several disadvantages, such as, having a large volume preventing a compact design of the logo display, containing mercury which is harmful for the environment, being frangible, and so on.
What is needed, therefore, is a logo display which is environmentally friendly and has a longer operating life.